Remember
by Jude Quincy
Summary: Remember, when your dreams have ended...Time can be transcended...Just remember me [oneshot, songfic]


**.::Remember::.**

---

**Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory**

She pulled another tissue out of her purse and dabbed at her eyes carefully. Her normally bright eyes were dull grey, a blurred mess of black eyeliner smothering them.

Lifting her gaze from her lap, she saw the priest's lips moving from the front of the church, but his words swarmed her ears, only a muffled sound reaching the inner workings of her mind.

**Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me**

Five months ago, her life had changed forever. She had met him up at his cabin on the mountainside for their anniversary. She could still hear his voice, his words almost an echo of hers.

"_I have something to show you," he said, smiling brightly._

"_What a coincidence. I have something to tell you." She reached out and touched his chest. "You first."_

_Leading her to window, he pointed at the sky. "Do you see the Little Dipper? Look just a bit lower from there... Do you see that star there? The small, bright one?" She nodded. "That's our star."_

"_Our star?"_

_He nodded. "Happy Anniversary..."_

_She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you..."_

"_You had news?" He looked at her expectantly._

"_Big news," she agreed, smiling widely._

**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun**

The priest locked eyes with her and nodded at her. She cleared her throat quietly, realizing that it was time. It was time for her to speak. It was time for her to break down the walls he had been building up between himself and the rest of the world.

It was time for her to tell the truth.

**I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done**

She glanced up, her eyes focusing on the crucifix hanging on the front wall of the church. Jesus' body hung limply, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain. Moments later, her vision blurred and flashes of light filled her mind.

_Warm lips pressed tenderly against her temple. Soft fingertips sliding down her cold skin. Chills of anticipation coursing through her body. Gentle moans filling her ears. Heated breath next to her earlobe._

She shivered, blinking rapidly. Standing shakily, she moved up the aisle to the pulpit. She could feel everyone's eyes following her, but as she turned around to face them, she focused on the priest smiling sadly at her, his hand resting on her shoulder reassuringly.

**Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me**

The priest moved to sit down, leaving her completely alone at the front of the church. Countless eyes froze on her and she felt her throat closing slowly. She reached out and gripped the edge of the pulpit, hoping it could help her stand.

His voice drifted into her ears, soothing her aching heart. _You can do it. Tell them my story. Tell them..._

**I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky**

She closed her eyes and felt his warm hand rest on top of hers, his fingers slinking around hers and tightening around her small hand. Her eyelids fluttered open and she took a deep breath, praying to God that she had enough left in her to do this.

Keeping her eyes on the back wall, she opened her mouth and spoke, her words an echo in her mind. "If you had told me a month ago that I'd be up here talking to you all, I would have called you insane..."

**As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die**

She coughed lightly before continuing. "I loved him. More than most of you will ever know... or understand. I loved him with everything that I am, and I probably will for a very, very long time..."

Licking her lips nervously, she bit her bottom lip, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of everyone. Tightening her grip on the pulpit, she opened her mouth, a choked whisper coming out, "I'm sorry..."

**Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only**

Suddenly, the priest's hand was resting gently on her shoulder. She glanced over at him and he nodded. "You can do it," he whispered. She shook her head and blinked back the tears. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, adding, "He's here. He's listening. You can do it..."

_He's here..._

She swallowed hard, his words strengthening her. Glancing back up, she met the empty eyes of his father. She smiled at him, then continued.

**Remember me  
Remember me...**

"About a month ago... we were lying in bed together, and he asked me, 'If I die, could you call my father?' and I thought it was pretty strange. A completely healthy younger man talking about death?

"I kind of laughed it off at the time. But when... when the accident happened..." She stopped, exhaling slowly. "When the accident happened, I called his father."

She watched the older man tense up, at the mention of the call. "And now I know why he told me to call him. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way—his father here, I mean." She intensified her stare. "He loves you. Please don't ever forget that," her voice was almost a whisper but she saw his head bob slightly and relief flooded her body.

**Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory**

Loosening her grip on the pulpit, she sighed. "Please don't ever forget him," she pleaded, letting her gaze leave his father and travel to each and every person in the church.

She shuffled back to her pew, every person's gaze following her. Once safely in her seat, she hung her head. "I hope I didn't let you down," she muttered, wringing her hands in her lap.

**Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended**

The church emptied slowly, everyone moving toward the cemetery behind the church. Her steps were slow and small, the crowd's hushed whispers drowning her thoughts.

The priest droned from the front of the crowd, but she couldn't hear a word. Her entire body and mind was focused on the lid of the casket as it was lowered slowly into the ground. The wood was hard and smooth, a deep and rich brown. The handles were solid gold, polished and shining in the sunlight.

It all seemed so fake as the priest's words seeped into the echoing silence. _'As we lower his body into the ground, may his spirit never be forgotten...'_

**I live forever  
Remember me**

She watched as everyone trickled slowly from the gravesite, each one leaving her with comforting words. But each breath was wasted. Nothing could comfort her, except the feeling of his arms around her. And that feeling was long since gone.

She looked down, resting a hand on her stomach. The wind blew through her hair and dried the tears dripping slowly down her face. "Your father is going to be so proud of you, baby girl... You're gonna grow up big and strong, and he's gonna be watching you," she whispered, her voice breaking. Jude paused, raising her gaze to the sky. "Right, Tommy?"

**Remember me  
Remember... me...**

---

**A/N – Feedback is loved.  
**


End file.
